fireball_all_star_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Baxter (Fireball All Star Rumble)
Baxter (バクスター, Bakusutā) appears as a starter character in Fireball All Star Rumble. Baxter is considered an "all-around" character. he generally has a great balance of offensive and defensive capabilities. He has a strong combo game, including a versatile down aerial (that can easily lead into an up aerial to continue the combo, an up smash as a finisher, or itself offstage to drag opponents down) and his up tilt (which can chain into itself at moderately low to moderate percentages), as well as among the best edgeguarding abilities, with powerful forward and back aerials that can also space against opponents easily, down aerial meteor smash with extremely low set knockback, and a powerful down smash that can easily cover edge options and rolls. To further compliment his offstage game, he also has one of the few good recoveries in the game; despite a moderate falling speed and low air speed, his Fire Jump Punch gains some good distance while being relatively quick, and he also has an additional option in his Fire Spin, which can even meteor smash a careless edgeguarder on the last hit. Attributies Baxter is considered to be a Well-Balanced Character. His stats are overall average to slightly subpar, with average weight, size, and falling speed, and below average walking, dashing, and air speeds. He overall has a good combination of low power and high power attacks, giving him a pretty strong combo ability with many options, yet a variety of KO moves and options. He also has a projectile in his Fireball, that is a decent way to prevent opponent approaches due to falling downward while moving forward if used in the air. On the ground, it travels too slowly (along with the move's ending lag) to be effective however. Baxter's down ariel the Fire Drill Kick, is an excellent damage racker, being able to combo straight into an up aerial or itself (if offstage or high enough). It, being a meteor smash with consistently low knockback, is a rather effective way to gimp opponent's recoveries, and isn't of very high risk to use offstage due to Baxter's good recovery. Baxter's short hopped down aerial to up aerial combos are usually considered the best way to rack damage at base to low percentages, when his up tilt has too much ending lag to combo efficiently. His up tilt can chain into itself easily at moderate or close to moderate percentages, can combo into aerials, and is an effective move to use for juggling along with his up aerial. Despite his advantages which compensate for his disadvantages, Baxter still has some weaknesses that prevent him from being in the higher tiers. His attacks generally have short range, allowing many characters to outspace and outcamp him easily, particularly ones with some disjointed moves (most notably , , and maybe ). He also lacks a reliable way to deal with projectiles, which combined with his poor mobility, gives him difficulty approaching characters such as Fox. Mario's attacks also aren't very fast, with his best finisher (up smash) having major ending lag, and only very few of his moves (such as up aerial) having notably fast startup. Baxter also isn't too good at dealing with pressure due to his poor mobility, though his OoS options are pretty decent. Baxter, overall, has above average matchups. His only disadvantageous matchups are on Science Lab 01, with a handful of his matchups being even. Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack: Fire Punches downwards, then upwards, then a Kick. *Side Tilt: Fire Roundhouse Kick *Up Tilt: Fire Uppercut *Down Tilt: Fire Sweep Smash Attacks *Side Smash: Baxter steps back and throws out Fire Punch. *Up Smash: Fire Headbutt *Down Smash: Fire Breakdance Kick Ariel attacks *Neutral Ariel: Flaming Sex Kick *Forward Ariel: Arces his arm back & swings it down with a good knockback to an Ariel opponent known as a Meteor Smash *Back Ariel: Fire Backkick *Up Ariel: Fire Bicycle Kick *Down Ariel: Fire Drill Kick Grabs and Throws *Grab: Baxter grabs with both hands *Pummel: Fire Headbutt *Forward Throw: Baxter spins once & throws them forward *Back Throw: Baxter spins 3 times and throws them backwards *Up Throw: Baxter tosses them upwards hard *Down Throw: Baxter slams them on the ground then throws 3 Fireballs at them. Special Moves Taunts *Leans down while Fire raises around him & stands back up In Competitve Play Alternate Costumes Trivia